


Marked

by mystiri1



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Bruises, Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-26
Updated: 2011-06-26
Packaged: 2017-10-20 18:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystiri1/pseuds/mystiri1





	Marked

The marks are vivid on her skin. Red stain from a blow, dark purple bruise from landing badly, the fading yellow/green traces of earlier injuries. She's winter-pale, making them stand out even more. Tifa bites at her lip - swollen and split - and turns to see the rest of herself in the mirror. More marks and bruises, leaving her with a curious sense of satisfaction. She runs a finger over one, pushes down on it and winces just a little.

Every single one of them feels like a victory, although she's a long way from defeating anyone yet. But at least Master Zangan doesn't treat her like she's breakable.


End file.
